Ignorándote
by the.last.dream
Summary: Inglaterra cansado de las estupideces de America decide ignorarlo, pero lo que no sabe es que el heroe no esta dispuesto a permitirlo. YAOI AxA.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic de Hetalia!

Pues es bastante cortito, pero si les gusta y dejan review prometo hacer más extensos los siguientes capítulos.

**Ignorándote**

-muy bien, como el héroe que soy tengo la solución para….-

"aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Inglaterra, y mientras Alfred hablaba tonterías como siempre, Arthur decidió que no iba a continuar soportando a su ex colonia.

-cierra la boca – Arthur se puso de pie llamando la atención del resto de los países que se encontraban en el gran salón de conferencias, haciendo cualquier cosa menos buscar soluciones a los problemas pertinentes.

- Iggy, ¿que ocurre?, ¿no te gusta mi genial idea? -

- no – fue la simple respuesta del mayor mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

- mon ami, no tienes porque irritarte tanto – habló Francia intentando detener a Arthur- ya conoces a America.

- precisamente por eso – y sin que nadie entendiera del todo a que se refería abandonó el lugar. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al baño para refrescarse un poco, en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso a America.

- ¿estás enojado? – pregunto la es colonia en un todo que dejaba entrever más curiosidad que preocupación, cosa que el británico noto e hirió un poco.

"siempre es así" pensó el de ojos verdes tratando de apartar la pequeña molestia en su corazón, buscando una forma mordaz de responder.

- ¿tu que crees? -

- creo que eres un viejo gruñón y amargado –

El comentario hizo aparecer una enorme vena en la sien del más bajo. Como odiaba que Alfred lo molestara, siempre lo hacia sentir mal.

De pronto recordó lo que se había propuesto minutos antes, no iba tolerar mas estupideces por parte de Alfred. Lo más sano seria ignorarlo. Así que respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y con toda la calma del mundo, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para que su rostro se viera apacible, como si no hubiera sido insultado salio del servicio sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su acompañante como si de Canadá se tratara.

El menor al darse cuenta de que no obtenía respuesta a su provocación y de que Inglaterra se estaba alejando lo siguió, molestándolo todo el camino con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente.

- iggy aun no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿estas enojado? – Pero seguía sin conseguir respuesta. – ¡oye no me ignores! – chillo haciendo una especie de puchero. Y nada, Arthur seguía inmutable, caminando a paso rápido como si no estuviera acompañado.

Al llegar a la salida del recinto Arthur abrió de un tirón la puerta, cruzo rápidamente el umbral y se la cerró de un portazo en las narices a Alfred dejándolo perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible?, Había fastidiado a Arthur y este ni se inmutó. Odiaba ser ignorado y más aun por Inglaterra. Pero por mucho que le fastidiara, le restó importancia al asunto.

- deben ser cosas de la edad - murmuró- "de seguro mañana cuando lo vea ya se le habrá pasado"- y con este pensamiento se encaminó a la sala donde de seguro Alemania se encontraba batallando para calmar a todo el resto de naciones, sin sospechar siquiera que el mutismo del ojiverde hacia su persona tendría para mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les agrade. De sus review depende esta historia.

Gracias por leer! (si es que lo hicieron xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los review, me han motivado para seguir con el fic.

* * *

Horas más tarde de que Inglaterra se retirara del edificio en el cual se llevaba a cabo la conferencia mundial, se encontraba sentado tomando el té de la tarde en el balcón del hotel en cual se estaba hospedando hasta que el periodo de acuerdos con otros países se diera por finalizado. Un hotel bastante elegante por cierto.

Pero su mente ajena a cualquier cosa de su entorno, incluso a la propia acción de llevar la taza de fina porcelana a sus labios, se encontraba rememorando los acontecimientos de la mañana en la reunión. ¿De donde había sacado semejante fuerza para ignorar a America?, Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el constante ruido del teléfono.

- diga – hablo Arthur teléfono en mano.

- Arthur _parle France_ – el tono animado de la otra nación y el solo hecho de ser Francia quien llamaba tentó a Inglaterra de colgarle el teléfono – solo llamaba para avisar que la reunión de hoy se pospuso, Italia comió mucha pasta y se indispuso. Nunca creí presenciar eso….en fin, Alemania dijo que la junta seguirá mañana.

- gracias por avisar – dijo Arthur sin llegar a creer lo que le pasó a Italia.

- a propósito, Alfred dijo que te avisara que iría a visitarte esta tarde – anuncio Francis con cierto tono de diversión en la voz esperando la reacción de su amigo.

- QUE!? – gritó – y a ese mocoso quien lo invitó!? – no es que odiara pasar tiempo con él, de hecho esa era una de las cosas que mas anhelaba secretamente desde que se independizó. El problema era que sabia de antemano que Alfred solo lo visitaba para joderle la existencia y eso dolía. Solo era un instrumento para su entretención.

- yo solo te informo, además… – el británico notó un pequeño cambio en el tono de voz a uno que conocía perfectamente, aquel tono insinuante y algo pervertido. – que tal si, ya que _amerique _va de visita, paso por tu casa y nos montamos un tri…-

- ¡ni lo pienses asqueroso pervertido! – y le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde mientras América se encaminaba al hotel en que se encontraba Arthur. La razón?, Arthur no paso la suficiente cantidad de "tiempo de calidad" con él en el día, e incluso lo había ignorado y eso no se lo iba perdonar. Desde que se habían reencontrado y vuelto a hablar pasaba mucho tiempo con Arthur.

Sabia que siempre hacia enojar al mayor con sus comentarios y lo molestaba en exceso, pero no lo podía evitar. Era como si necesitara siempre captar su atención y esa fuera la manera más fácil.

"hoy solo lo fastidiaré un poquito", era la idea que llevaba un feliz Alfred que ya había llegado a su destino y se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Inglaterra.

- yojo! Iggy, se que estas ahí – golpeó (aporreo con fuerza inhumana) la puerta.

"Oh no" - pensó Inglaterra – "¿le respondo o no? Se supone que lo iba a ignorar" – se preguntó mentalmente, nervioso por el constante llamado de la ex colonia se movía de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. - "muy bien le abriré pero para echarlo"- abrió la puerta de un tirón encontrándose al americano frente a el con su rostro siempre sonriente – lárgate – dijo con una ligera opresión en el pecho pero aun así con el rostro serio. Le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero su visita puso a tiempo el pie en la entrada evitándolo.

- es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a las visitas – regañó como si nada al mayor – ¿no se supone que eres un caballero?

- no estoy de humor para soportarte – ejerció presión en la puerta tratando inútilmente de cerrarla, maldiciendo la gran fuerza que tenia Alfred. Al no poder lograrlo dejo de intentarlo y se fue en dirección a la cocina dejando a Alfred en la entrada quien algo extrañado de todas maneras entró cerrando finalmente la puerta. Siguió al mayor hasta la cocina donde lo encontró sirviéndose una nueva taza de te.

- no entiendo como puede gustarte esto más que el café- criticó Alfred el amado te de Arthur, pero este no le respondió ni mucho menos lo miró mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar y tomaba asiento en un sillón. – ey ¿me estás ignorando de nuevo? – reprochó el menor.

- "tu que crees"- se abstuvo de contestarle. Encendió el televisor y se limitó a ver el noticiario a la par que terminaba de beber su amado te, o eso intentaba mientras Alfred no paraba de hacerle preguntas o intentar sacarle de quicio.

- ¿me puedes decir que te he hecho? – cuestionaba el chico de lentes a esta altura bastante malhumorado, ganándose una mirada fulminante por la pregunta.

- "¿qué acaso no te das cuenta?" – el de ojos verdes se levantó y luego de llevar la taza a la cocina fue al baño y comenzó a alistarse para dormir, a pesar de que apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Siempre seguido de cerca por el mas alto incluso cuando entro a la pieza.- "¿es que no se aburre? Siento que a cada minuto me es más difícil ignorarlo"-

Inglaterra tomo su pijama y comenzó a desvestirse comenzando por desabotonar su camisa. El americano quedo por unos segundos estupefacto e incluso se puso algo nervioso, aun así no paraba de mirar como Arthur terminaba de sacarse su camisa.

- oye! Te vas a desvestir así nada mas frente a mi? – preguntó visiblemente apenado.

- "puede que si lo hago se largue de una vez, no creo que pueda seguir sin hablarle" – iba a comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón cuando notó que la otra nación se encontraba bastante incomoda, sin saber bien si mirar o no. Cuando Alfred se percató de que Arthur lo estaba mirando se volteo rápidamente y con un _mejor nos vemos mañana _se retiró del lugar.

-"¿pero que demonios?, ¿Somos ambos hombres no? ¿Por que tan nervioso?"- trataba de encontrar alguna explicación. Una vez se puso el pijama, se acostó en la cama y se acostó con un último pensamiento – "ahora que lo pienso…. Me desvestí frente a Alfred!! Que vergüenza!" – tapándose hasta la cabeza intentó conciliar el sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un agitado chico rubio caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa con la cabeza hecha un lío.

- "¿que fue eso? ¿Por que me puse tan nervioso?, es decir, solo era Arthur! No era ninguna chica bonita…solo era Arthur!!" – sintió ganas de jalarse los cabellos, pero lo evitó dado que estaba en la vía pública. Decidió olvidar el curioso nuevo sentimiento para enfocarse en algo mucho más importante. – "no permitiré que Arthur me siga ignorando, los héroes no deben ser ignorados!!" – no le gustaba para nada que Inglaterra no lo tomara en cuenta, así que idearía un plan mortal (?) para recuperar su atención.-"ya veras iggy"-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "muy bien!, de esta no te escapas Arthur" – pensó maquiavélicamente Alfred mientras caminaba con pasos agigantados por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de conferencias. Sabía que Inglaterra siempre era de los primeros en llegar al lugar junto con Alemania, pero que el segundo siempre estaba muy ocupado organizando o leyendo papeles así que apenas les prestaría atención.

Al llegar abrió la puerta pero no se encontró con nadie más que con Alemania, quien le saludo por cortesía.

- ¿y Inglaterra? – pregunto inconcientemente al alemán.

- no lo he visto -

-demonios- "¿para que me levanté tan temprano entonces? Pude haber seguido durmiendo un poco más"- cabeza agacha se dirigió a su lugar en el gran salón para apoyar su cabeza en la mesa y dormir un poco mientras llegaba el resto de las naciones. Al sentarse sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse así que dirigió su mirada rápidamente para ver si el que había ingresado era el objetivo de su misión y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al ver que así era, pero pronto cambio la expresión, frunciendo el seño al ver que Arthur no venia solo, sino que muy bien acompañado por Francia quien lo venia abrazando. No estaba seguro porque pero odiaba que Francia hiciera eso.

- oh vamos, se que te gusta – dijo con picardía el francés.

- no seas estúpido – el ingles parecía estar de mal humor.

-"¿de que estarán hablando? ¿A que se refiere Francia?" – sin notarlo se estaba comenzando a sentir molesto.

- ¿entonces por que le das tanta importancia? – cuestionó Francis.

- yo no soy el que le está dando vueltas al tema, ¿por que te interesa tanto? – interrogó el ingles al francés sin notar la molestia del americano.

- porque todo lo referente a ti me interesa mon amour – se insinuó soltando al más bajo para tomarlo del mentón a lo que Arthur respondió apartándole la mano de un golpe.

- "¿por que no ignora a ese bastardo si también lo fastidia? ¿O es que acaso no le molesta que se le apegue tanto? ¿Tendrá eso que ver con lo que le decía Francia? ¿Y si le gusta?"- fue ahí cuando se percató del rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué de pronto le interesaba tanto la vida amorosa de Inglaterra?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que se había quedado mirando todo ese rato al ojiverde y solo lo hizo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, salio de su ensoñación cuando el Frances notó su presencia y lo saludo a lo que respondió volteando la cara para el lado contrario a modo de desprecio con cara de berrinche de pre-escolar.

- ¿que acaso no le tocó anoche? – se molestó un poco por la falta de cortesía pero de inmediato cambio la cara a una pervertida y se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído al inglés, acto que noto el de lentes.

- ¡pervertido! Eso nunca va pasar! – y de un golpe lo derribó.

America olvidó su enojo momentáneamente e incluso decidió que por hoy no le importaría la misteriosa conversación de esos dos, después de todo ¿a quien no le levantaría el ánimo ver a Francia ser golpeado? Y lo mejor es que no se iba a acercar a Arthur hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo no decepcione a nadie, quise subir este poco que llevo para que las esperas no sean tan largas.

Se aceptan sugerencias. **A propósito les tengo una pregunta**: a alguien le molestaría si incluyera un poco de Francia x Canadá?

Si hay aunque sea solo una persona que se oponga no lo haré, pero para eso obviamente deben comentar.

Así que… review? *w*


	3. Chapter 3

Pido disculpas por la demora del capitulo, me cambie de casa y estuve sin Internet un tiempo.

* * *

Observaba silenciosamente la escena ante sus ojos. Francia tomando del mentón a Inglaterra. Bajo la mirada para no seguir viendo lo que ocurría apretando un poco los puños. Un fuerte golpe y la exclamación del inglés le hicieron volver a levantarla y ver que Francia había sido golpeado. Dio un largo suspiro e ingresó al lugar como siempre sin ser notado.

Se ubico en algún lugar disponible y observó a su hermano quien a su vez miraba fijamente a Inglaterra. Volvió a suspirar.

-"el si que es lento" – pensó Canadá refiriéndose a su hermano hasta que sintió una conocida voz saludarlo.

- oh! pero si es Canadá, no te había visto – le saludó Francia.

-"nunca lo hacen" – se entristeció un poco – buenos días Francia onii-chan.

Francia se acercó y le desordenó cariñosamente los cabellos haciendo sonrojar levemente al menor.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó amablemente el mayor, retirando la mano.

- bi…bien – tartamudeo y se fijo en la roja mejilla del francés por el golpe - ¿duele mucho? – preguntó bajito apuntando la zona afectada.

- no es nada – le sonrió. En ese momento al del riso se le ocurrió una idea.

- etto, yo quería saber si – comenzó indeciso mirando al piso notablemente nervioso causando expectativa en el francés.- ¿estarás ocupado hoy? -

- creo que no ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? – se interesó.

- quería saber si…ya que no nos vemos demasiado pues….bueno yo… - se cortó por los nervios.

Francia notó la extraña actitud del canadiense. Hace algún tiempo que se comportaba diferente.

- "tal vez me sigo preocupando demasiado por él" –pensó – ¿hoy a las nueve te parece? – le sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa distinta a esas pervertidas que solía hacer.

- ¿eh? – parpadeó perplejo

-¿me estás invitando a una cita no? -

- "¿cita?" – el menor sintió su rostro arder – pues…

- es que no me atrevería a negarle mi maravillosa presencia a nadie – se vanaglorió el francés haciendo un gesto con la mano como señal de despedida y se ubicó en algún lugar.

Mientras, el resto de las naciones llegaban causando gran alboroto. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba Alemania haciéndolos callar, Polonia mostrando su ropa (de niña) nueva a Lituania, Rusia emanando auras malignas que ponían nervioso a china y Francia acosando a prácticamente a todos eran los mas típicos ejemplos de la locura que había en el salón.

Inglaterra nuevamente se encontró a si mismo en una conferencia mundial que mas que conferencia parecía un circo de especímenes raros.

- buenos días Inglaterra- san – el aludido dirigió la mirada a su lado encontrándose con su amigo japonés.

- buenos días, no te había visto – le dedicó una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amigo e inició una agradable conversación para relajarse entre tanto jaleo.

El americano que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba hablando animadamente con un enojado Lovino que parecía no prestarle mucha atención (al parecer estaba más interesado en vigilar a cierto español que en el monologo del americano), se percató del acercamiento entre Arthur y Kiku. Vio como se sonreían y conversaban tranquilamente y antes de darse cuenta se dirigía caminando a paso rápido hasta donde se encontraban.

- hello!! – saludó eufórico a las dos naciones interrumpiéndolos.

- "no otra vez" – se lamentó Inglaterra.

- buenos días America-san – fue el saludo del siempre cordial Japón.

Fue hasta entonces que Alfred se percató de que estaba haciendo –"¿y ahora que?" – se cuestionó nervioso. Se había acercado por un impulso y ni siquiera sabia de que hablar. No lograba comprender porque lo hizo.

- eh….etto – miró a Arthur y se fijó en que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, sino que tenia la mirada puesta en Kiku, ¡Arthur debía mirarlo solo a él! Fue el egoísta pensamiento que no se molestó en comprender. – venia a preguntarles ¿Qué tal si luego de esta reunión vamos a comer? – improvisó con los primero que se le ocurrió.

Japón pareció meditarlo unos segundos como lo haca con toda propuesta que se le hacia – me parece una excelente idea ¿qué piensa Inglaterra-san?

- no – tan rápida y cortante fue la respuesta que dejó perplejo al de cabello oscuro, a quien nunca le había contestado de semejante forma. El británico cayó en cuenta de esto y disculpándose con su amigo se retiró dejando aun más extrañado al japonés.

Por otra parte Alfred sintió una pequeña sensación de bienestar y satisfacción cuando el de ojos verdes se alejó del japonés, pero como siempre ignoró cualquier sentimiento que le produjera la más mínima confusión.

- Alfred-san – inició Kiku llamando la atención del más alto.

- dime Japón – miró a su amigo en señal de que le prestaba atención.

-¿le hizo algo a Inglaterra-san? – sospechó Kiku.

-¡¿yo?! - exclamó señalándose y con tono de voz hipócrita provocando una mirada acusadora en su interlocutor – oh come on! tu sabes como es Arthur, siempre tan enojón y malhumorado – trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Japón lo miró suspicazmente – es raro que Arthur-san no le hable – dijo en un tono que indicaba claramente que aun esperaba su respuesta pero que no le volvería a preguntar de forma directa. Le intrigaba la situación ya que a pesar de que muchas veces el ingles se enojaba con su ex colonia nunca le había dejado de dirigir la palabra.

- Arthur es solo un viejo amargado – dijo por lo bajo siendo escuchado igualmente por el japonés el cual suspiró.

- debería ir y arreglar el problema – le aconsejó.

- ¿y por qué yo? – cuestionó como un niño chiquito.

- Alfred-san debería aprender y ser un poco más humilde y honesto, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde – lo reprendió el mayor y con una reverencia se retiró en dirección a su puesto en la sala de conferencias.

-"¿honestidad?…. ¿perder que?"- el de ojos azules se sintió confuso, nunca entendía las reflexiones profundas de Japón y menos aun lograba comprender que tenia que ver aquello con Inglaterra.

-"cierto, Inglaterra ¿Dónde fue?" – salió tras el inglés que momentos antes se retiró aparentemente molesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El francés de movía de un lado a otro acosando a las diversas naciones, excluyendo claro a Alemania y a Feliciano, al segundo por temor a sufrir la ira alemana, todo bajo la atenta y discreta mirada de Matthew.

-"¿por qué no me mira como a los demás?" – volvió a entristecerse al observar que ahora intentaba toquetear a Austria, aunque el gusto no le duró demasiado al francés. Un disparo proveniente de suiza logro separarlo de roderich.

El sueco se veía molesto, una notable vea adornaba su sien y aun sostenía el arma en alto.

- aléjate pervertido o el siguiente tiro no lo fallaré – amenazó al francés y Austria se sorprendió de ser protegido por suiza.

- mon ami no tienes por que ponerte celoso, no sabia que mon amour roderich estuviera ocupado - intentó provocar al otro rubio.

-"celoso"- fue el pensamiento que por igual surcó la mente de Roderich y Vash haciéndolos sonrojar.

Vash impulsivamente tomó a Francis por el cuello de la camisa y con furia lo acercó a su rostro aun algo sonrojado pero visiblemente molesto mirándolo asesinamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Besarme? – se burlo el francés con aquella sonrisita autosuficiente que solía mostrar. El sueco lo soltó de un empujón.

- que quede claro que no me interesa lo que hagas con Austria – mintió – solo ten un poco de dignidad. – se volteo y volvió a su lugar tratando de mantener la calma. –"¿celoso yo? ¡Ja!"-

Roderich por su parte se sintió decepcionado, volvió a su lugar en donde se encontraba Hungría quien por estar discutiendo con Prusia no se había percatado de lo sucedido.

Matthew desde su lugar seguía observando en silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avanzó a paso rápido para alcanzar al británico, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la conocida voz de Arthur murmurar.

Se acercó silenciosamente al final del pasillo, el cual se dividía en dos caminos y se ubicó contra la pared a escuchar.

- pero ya estoy cansado de sufrir por eso… nunca más volveré a hablarle -

Alfred asomó un instante su cabeza dándose cuenta de que el inglés se encontraba hablando solo.

- "¿a que se refiere? ¿Sufriendo por que? – arrugó el entrecejo al saber que Arthur se encontraba mas por algo y el averiguaría la causa.

-"yo seré el héroe y Arthur la damisela en peligro" – se imaginó a Arthur con un bonito y sencillo vestido verde claro pidiendo ayuda con lágrimas en los ojos – "no esta mal" – inmediatamente luego de tener aquel pensamiento se cacheteó mentalmente y salió de su escondite.

-¿otra vez hablando con tus amigos imaginarios? -Le molestó provocando gran molestia en el inglés al insultar a sus queridos seres mágicos. –y dime Iggy… ¿Quién es esa persona que te hace sufrir?-

Arthur abrió grande los ojos, pero inmediatamente volvió a su actitud neutral, pero no sin poder evitar ocultar el leve brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- "eres un idiota Alfred"- Arthur se iba a retirar del lugar, pero Alfred apenas el británico se movió solo un poco en señal de retirada lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ignorándome?- Arthur se asombró al ver la seriedad con la que Alfred le cuestionó. – ¿por qué no me hablas Arthur? – el mayor desvió la mirada al sentir la contraria fija con intensidad en él. Ni siquiera intentó zafarse conociendo de sobra la fuerza que poseía el menor.

Alfred comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca había sido dueño de una gran paciencia y el estar con Arthur de alguna manera lograba inquietarlo. Observó mejor al más bajo ahora poniendo especial atención en sus ojos por primera vez notando aquel brillo extraño en ellos. Se estremeció y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ligeramente dejando de a poco de hacer presión en el inglés, quien cuando lo noto retiró su brazo y se fue caminando a paso lento. Antes de perderse de la vista del americano lo escuchó gritarle – "¡no puedes dejar de hablarme por siempre Iggy!"-

America se quedo estático unos segundos luego de sus últimas palabras con la triste mirada de Arthur grabada en su mente –"what the hell was that?"-

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap lol

Espero no haberla cagado xD


	4. Chapter 4

Me disculpo por el atraso, pero este año estoy muy ocupada entre preuniversitario y colegio, así que pido mucha paciencia, que les juro no abandonaré el fic n_n

**Este capítulo está dedicado a kasaki, agradézcanle a ella que me obliga a escribir en mis tiempos libres, sino este capítulo nunca hubiera llegado xD**

La imagen de Inglaterra no podía borrarse de su mente mientras se removía en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Finalmente ya cansado de la situación opto por tomar lo lentes de su mesita de noche y levantarse.

Miro la hora en su despertador "las dos de la madrugada".

-"genial" – pensó – "¿y ahora qué hago?" –se preguntó aburrido y ya sin sueño cuando al pasar la mirada por su alrededor vio una pequeña cajita para guardar CD. Se acercó y lo tomo entusiasta. –"es el juego que Japón me regalo" –

Se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde tenía todos sus juegos, historietas y demás entretenimientos. Encendió su consola, introdujo el juego y se dispuso a jugar instalándose en el cómodo sofá control en mano.

La pantalla se iluminó con el nombre del juego en esta. Una palabra diminuta en especial bajo las letras resplandecientes del título capto su atención.

-"¿citas?" – Tardó unos segundos en procesar – "¿un juego de citas?"… wtf – dejó escapar la exclamación.

De todas maneras decidió jugarlo, el insomnio y las ganas de despejar su mente de la imagen de Inglaterra eran motivo suficiente.

Comenzó el juego mostrando uno tras otro una serie de personajes que se le hacían bastante conocidos. Había uno que se parecía a Italia, china, Rusia, etc. – "coincidencia" – pensó. Cuando de pronto un personaje en especial llamo su atención, su corazón se acelero y en su rostro se vio reflejada toda su sorpresa.

El personaje tenía cabello corto rubio, hermosos ojos verdes, unas pobladas cejas y un porte bastante elegante.

-"es igual a Arthur" no puede ser – en ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle: ¡todos los personajes eran hombres!

- "pero qué demonios" – tragó saliva – "esto es un juego de citas…yaoi?" – quedo estático unos segundos, dudando si seguir jugando o no. Finalmente la curiosidad (y el guapo personaje de grandes cejas que tan conocido se le hacía) termino por convencerlo.

Siguió avanzando en el juego hasta que otro detalle hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva. El chico al que tenía que seducir era aquel de ojos verdes.

-"Es solo un juego" – con ese pensamiento (excusa) se decidió a avanzar en la trama y así se amaneció jugando hasta casi pasarse el juego, ya había logrado el objetivo del juego, enamorar al chico por una extraña razón le había resultado bastante fácil, y ahora que lo había hecho se hizo la pregunta mental "¿y ahora qué?", nunca se habría imaginado en que desembocaría todo hasta que en la pantalla observó con horror lo que ocurría. Un sonrojado chico desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa de forma provocativa le ofrecía una tentadora oferta.

"_¿qué tal si nos vamos a la cama?"_

_*¿Aceptas el ofrecimiento?*_

_SI __ NO_

Nuevamente dudo si seguir o no, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la del chico que tan familiar se le hacía y con las opciones aun en la pantalla, las cuales parecían estar ejerciendo un extraño tipo de presión.

Las manos le comenzaron a transpirar, el pulso se le aceleró, se sentía nervioso sin motivo, como si alguien de pronto lo fuera a descubrir haciendo algún tipo de maldad o travesura, cosa que catalogo de absurda. Tragó duro y aun algo indeciso marcó la respuesta "si".

Las siguientes imágenes lo perturbaron enormemente y lo que era peor (según él) era que no podía evitar imaginar que aquel rostro jadeante y sonrosado era el de Arthur y tampoco tardó en imaginar también que quien le provocaba aquellos gemidos y exhalaciones era él y no virtualmente hablando.

Un cosquilleo en su parte inferior lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Soltó el control de golpe con pánico.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Y además con un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre ¡¿Qué demonios estaba imaginando que hacía con Arthur?

- "soy un héroe, no un pervertido" – se auto convencía sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y sus manos ocultando su rostro a punto de jalarse los cabellos.

Se sobresaltó con el sonido del despertador proveniente desde su pieza que le informaba que ya era hora de alistarse para ir a una nueva junta.

Se arregló y pasados unos minutos ya se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Al llegar finalmente al salón se encontró frente a frente con Arthur, quien lo miró fugazmente antes de desviar la mirada hacia los papeles que estaba revisando.

Alfred enojado por el gesto, impulsivamente se dirigió directamente hasta el ex imperio encarándolo con el seño fruncido.

- dime por qué no me hablas – exigió viendo reflejadas en los ojos del otro las enormes ganas de huir. En un segundo acto impulsivo América tomó al Ingles del mentón obligándolo a mirarle ahora a una reducida distancia haciendo a Arthur dejar su papeleo para otra ocasión.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos. Observaron a un pasmado alemán que con un simple "lamento la interrupción", le tapo los ojos a un despistado Italiano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y cerró la puerta antes de que Japón pudiera siquiera sacar alguna foto dejando a los otros dos chicos rubios en el salón más rojos que cualquier tomate de Antonio.

- ¡no es lo que parece! – gritaron al unísono en un fallido intento por detener los equivocados pensamientos de quienes los vieron.

El británico estuvo tentado a decirle todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente por la vergüenza que le acaba de hacer sentir (incluso sentía su rostro arder), pero optó por guardárselos manteniendo siempre en mente su propósito: "no voy a hablarle". Cuando se iba a retirar (aun bastante avergonzado), sintió que nuevamente era tomado del mentón por la mano que se había retirado con la llegada del alemán. Otra vez se vio obligado a mirar al chico más alto, encontrándolo también bastante sonrojado.

Alfred de pronto se encontró en problemas, ahora que veía el rostro cohibido del otro, no pudo evitar traer a su mente las imágenes del juego que se había amanecido, aquel chico similar a Arthur gimiendo. Ahora que se daba cuenta su rostro no era lo único que sentía caliente. Se avergonzó ante esto.

- si no vas a hablarme por las buenas, te obligare a hacerlo – el menor se inclinó uniendo sus labios con el más bajo.

El de lentes ya no tenía idea que estaba haciendo, un segundo tenia la imagen del chico del videojuego en su mente y al segundo siguiente sus labios estaban sobre los de Arthur, quien en los pocos segundos de contacto había mantenido una mirada de completa sorpresa.

El americano se separo y disimulando los nervios lo miró sonriente, y aquello fue el detonante a la furia del británico.

- ¡idiota! – le gritó avergonzado y lo golpeó - ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? – le exigió respuestas a gritos mientras los zamarreaba.

- sabia que me hablarías – dijo aun con una radiante sonrisa – por que los héroes no pueden ser ignorados.

Arthur siendo inundado por la ira, soltó a América sintiéndose muy estúpido de pronto. Por un segundo cuando lo beso todo fue maravilloso, pero ahora que caía en cuenta de que era lo que en realidad había pasado sintió como muchas otras veces antes un vacio en su pecho e incontrolables ganas de llorar.

- no volverá a suceder…porque te odio- y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, abriendo la puerta de golpe, pegándole un portazo en la nariz a cierto francés que en aquel mismo instante se disponía a entrar. Arthur pasó de largo sin siquiera prestarle atención.

- ¡sacrebleu! – Exclamó sobándose el lugar afectado – ¿pero que le pasa a anglete? – preguntó mientras entraba donde se encontraba el americano sin recibir respuesta.

Francia observó detenidamente la expresión perpleja del de ojos azules y rápidamente sacó conclusiones. Sonrió con malicia al formular un plan para su diversión (no admitiendo que en realidad era para ayudar a esos dos).

- ¿Qué pasa amerique? ¿Problemas de pareja? – preguntó mientras se le acercaba y posaba su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

América lo ignoró y caminó en dirección a su lugar en el gran salón, pero Francis no iba a dejar escapar así como así la oportunidad de fastidiar a alguien.

- seguro que así fue, la expresión de "Iggy" era tan triste cuando salió –exageró ya que en realidad ni siquiera había alcanzado a verlo a la cara con tamaña agresión hacia su "hermosa" persona- pero ya que no te importa, no habrá problemas en que onii-san vaya a consolar a mon amor angleterre – concluyó con un tono pervertido en la palabra "consolar", deleitándose con las casi imperceptible reacción del chico de gafas al apretar los puños - ¿Por qué no te importa verdad?

Alfred aligeró la presión en sus manos, relajó su rostro y con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas miró al de barba haciéndose el desentendido – para nada – la puerta se había vuelto a abrir de golpe y la silueta de un inexpresivo Inglaterra se hizo ver.

América trago saliva duro y Francia tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no reírse de la expresión que puso el menor.

El británico avanzó hasta el gran mesón del lugar y tomó los papeles que momentos antes había olvidado en la estancia cuando Alfred lo había encarado. Una vez devuelta en su posesión, caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta y nuevamente la abrió de golpe sintiendo algo duro impedirle abrirla por completo, había golpeado a España en pleno rostro y ahora se encontraba en el piso sobándose la cara. Nuevamente sin prestar mucha atención al herido se retiro a prisa.

- demonios, eso dolió mas que los golpes de lovi- comentó con una lagrimita en uno de sus ojos.

Inglaterra se fue rápidamente a su casa apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas al recordar el reciente suceso. Había olvidado su papeleo y por ese motivo volvió, escucho la conversación de Francia y América por curiosidad y este era el resultado.

- estúpido mocoso emancipado – murmuro mientras con el dorso del la mano se secaba las lagrimas que no alcanzaba a contener.

Gracias a todas la personitas maravillosas que me dejan review y me animan a continuar, sin ustedes (y la loca que me obliga a escribir en el cole, alias kasaki) este fic no existiría.

Por cierto pido disculpas por la ortografía, el teclado donde escribo le faltan ciertas teclas xD y no me manejo muy bien con el asi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin luego de semanas casi sin tener tiempo para escribir, me hice el tiempo para pasar al limpio lo que tenia… ahora debo leer en un día un libro de poquito más de 200 páginas *llora* espero que disfruten el capitulo que si o fuera por sus fabulosos review no seguiría escribiendo, en serio muchas gracias por leer.**

Ahora si la había fastidiado. Ahora si era seguro que el británico no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Se sentía tan estúpido y tenía unas ganas enormes de azotar su cabeza en la pared. Si tan solo Francia no lo hubiera hecho decir eso.

- "no, Francia ni tiene la culpa" – admitió afligido.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Conociendo a Arthur una simple disculpa no bastaría, mas bien, no la creería sincera siendo que acababa de decir prácticamente que no le importaba.

- mona mi, ¿no piensas ir tras él? – la pregunta lo hizo volver a la realidad, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que por poco olvida donde y con quien estaba- porque por la cara que has puesto está claro que te importa –rio burlándose de las últimas palabras dichas por el chico que Arthur escuchó.

América se quedó pensando en la opción mencionada por Francia, pero si conocía al inglés tanto como creía, ir a buscarlo no sería una buena idea en ese momento ya que lo más probable es que cuando llegara al hotel en el que el ex imperio se está hospedando debido a la junta , que por cierta no está a más de unas manzanas del edificio de juntas, sería recibido por múltiples insultos y una avalancha de objetos lanzados directamente hasta su cabeza.

A pesar de la horrible imagen mental de él sufriendo la ira de Arthur, la idea o la posibilidad de que este se encontrara (en el peor de los casos) llorando en su habitación lo hizo moverse de su lugar a prisa hacia la salida dejando a un satisfecho francés en el lugar.

- mi deber en el día con el amour está hecho – sonrió.

España que acababa de reponerse del golpe recibido por el inglés al salir demasiado aprisa, se incorporaba aun adolorido.

-¿Qué paso amigo? – escuchó que le preguntaban.

- oh Prusia!, Inglaterra me dio con la puerta en la cara – se quejo con un ligero tono de odio en la voz al mencionar al chico rubio al tiempo de que se señalaba el rostro con una mueca de dolor.

- ajajaja eso solo le pasa a gente poco awesome como tu – dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de improviso golpeándolo de lleno en todo su, según él, maravilloso ser.

- ah! Mi awesome face! – se quejó exageradamente con las manos en el rostro en una pose ridículamente dramática, mientras América pasaba corriendo como si nada por su lado luego de golpearlo, al miso tiempo que Antonio se partía de la risa en el suelo – ¡tú no te rías! – le gritó indignado Gilbert a su amigo.

Por otro lado Arthur nada más llegar a su habitación en el hotel se había tendido de espaldas en su cama con uno de sus brazos en su cara ocultando sus ojos meditando sobre su situación actual.

- "si supieras cuanto te quiero y cuanto daño me haces" – se mordió el labio hasta lastimárselo –"idiota"-

No habían pasado ni 3 horas desde que se levantó para ir a la junta y ya se sentía agotado, solo quería dormir para no pensar más en Alfred.

De pronto recordó que se había costado tarde por la noche y en la mañana debido a que se había levantado tarde apenas había alcanzado a cambiarse ropa y no se había dado su baño matutino.

Se levantó con pesadez en busca de una toalla para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño mientras en el transcurso se soltaba la corbata , se quitó la parte superior de su traje dejándola sobre una silla al pasar por al lado de esta, para cuando llegó al baño ya se encontraba con la mitad de la camisa desabrochada. Luego de que terminara de quitarse la prenda, iba a comenzar a sacarse su pantalón cuando oyó fuertes golpes que al parecer provenían de su puerta siendo aporreada con (brutal) fuerza.

- pero quién demonios… - maldijo sin terminar de desvestiré y dirigiéndose desganado y malhumorado a abrir. Tan pronto como lo hizo y vio la cara de Alfred iluminarse (¿Por qué?, no lo supo) y de inmediato la cerro de golpe en su cara antes de que el americano pudiera siquiera decir o hacer algo.

Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. El británico se alejó unos pasos de la puerta pensando que hacer mientras los golpes y su nombre se seguía oyendo.

-¡Iggy ábreme!- luego de aquel grito los golpes cesaron por lo que Inglaterra pensó que había desistido, pero no era así – Iggy si no abres voy a derribar la puerta – amenazó América.

-"¿¡qué?" – Pensó alarmado –"no lo hará ¿o sí?" – esperó unos segundos en los cuales no se escuchaba ruido alguno afuera hasta que de pronto el chico afuera empezó una cuenta regresiva.

- Iggy a las una…Iggy a las dos – y antes de que pudiera llegar al numero tres Arthur se lanzó prácticamente sobre la puerta abriéndola rápidamente. Al observar al americano se dio cuenta de que en realidad en ningún momento iba a cumplir con la amenaza e incluso se encontraba esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta aparentemente seguro de que le abriría por la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que puso al verle.

-Iggy, creí que no abrirías – comentó para entablar conversación.

- "no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción"- se quejó mentalmente, sin contestarle nada la menor, el cual mientras esperaba una respuesta aprovechó de observar a Arthur que se encontraba en inusuales condiciones.

- creí que un caballero como tú nunca saldría en público así – se burló de su apariencia desaliñada, avergonzándolo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó fríamente desviando el tema.

- pensé que no me hablarías – seguía burlándose con su eterna sonrisa acompañándole, aunque muy en el fondo con alivio de que esto fuera así.

- si solo vienes a fastidiar será mejor que te vayas – intentó dejar las cosas lo más claras posible evitando mirarlo a la cara en todo momento e hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta, intención que fue leída por el menor a tiempo tomándose la libertad de entrar sin permiso a la habitación de hotel ajena no pudiendo evitar mirar disimuladamente el torso desnudo del ex imperio, percatándose por primera vez, incluso sorprendiéndose, de que este tuviera tan buena figura, no en exceso, pero debía admitir que tenia lo suyo.

- "es de esperarse supongo, después de todo solía ser un gran imperio y aun es una gran potencia" – razonó sin despegar aun la mirada del ligeramente formado y atrayente cuerpo ingles –"no está mal" – cedió mentalmente sintiendo de pronto como la temperatura del ambiente de pronto iba en aumento y como un rayo llegaron a su mente los recuerdos del juego "atormentándolo". Con su mente divagando no se percató de la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el inglés y de los reproches que le estaba lanzando por mal educado al entrar sin autorización y por estarle mirando con una cara más idiota de lo normal.

- ¿y se puede saber que [censurado] me miras tanto?- terminó por alzarle la voz esta vez si captando su atención.

- no estás para nada mal Iggy – soltó de improviso y totalmente fuera de contexto no muy consciente de la situación, dándose cuenta del todo solo unos segundos después de la gran imbecilidad que dijo alcanzando casi un sonrojo similar al que presentaba el chico frente a él – es decir… para la edad que tienes – trató de corregir sus palabras intentando calmar el ardor de su rostro a la vez que provocaba un sentimiento de decepción en el otro.

- lárgate – fue lo único que dijo el de ojos verdes antes de retirarse nuevamente al cuarto de baño. La presencia detrás del menor, siguiéndolo de cerca en su trayecto en silencio le hizo pensar en que tal vez debió haber gastado más tiempo en educar como un niño obediente al rubio que lo seguía. Una vez llegó ingresó girándose levemente para cerrar la puerta posando su gélida mirada unos instantes en los azules contrarios antes de llevar a cabo la acción.

- no tardes mucho o me aburriré – le gritó desde el otro lado mientras el británico a medio vestir terminaba de quitarse las prendas. Simplemente le ignoró dando el agua de la regadera para luego meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Recordando las últimas palabras de su visita, decidió tardar más de lo normal en darse su baño. Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que decidiera salir. Se cubrió con la toalla que previamente había llevado, miro en busca de su ropa notando que había olvidado llevarla. – Maldición – masculló por lo bajo recordando que el otro chico además aun posiblemente afuera esperando. Se sintió avergonzado de salir así, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tomó aire como si lo que fuera así requiriera de algún tipo de esfuerzo físico extra y salió y vio que el chico no se encontraba esperando en el lugar.

- "tal vez ya se fue"- caminó despacio hasta su habitación mientras pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, pero se detuvo antes de entrar al divisar a su ex colonia durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo ya se había acercado al del menor lo suficiente para acariciar el cabello ajeno sonriendo con nostalgia.

-"¿Por qué no puedes estar así de tranquilo siempre?" – mientras pensaba esto deslizó su mano por la mejilla de América en una suave caricia. Luego de unos segundos rápidamente eliminó el contacto por miedo temor a despertarle, recordando además que debía vestirse. En el instante en que se iba a poner de pie una gran fuerza le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un peso sobre su cuerpo, no tardó en asimilar la situación. Alfred se encontraba sobre él aprisionándolo en una posición bastante sugerente que le ponía bastante nervioso.

- ¿a dónde vas tan rápido? – se inclinó un poco más sobre el otro chico.

- ¡suelta idiota! – Inglaterra rogó a cualquier entidad superior que el sonrojo que se estaba comenzando a formar en su rostro no fuera notorio para la otra nación.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso? – sonrió como siempre. Arthur comenzó a forcejear, pero no lograba mover ni un centímetro a Alfred.

- si yo fuera tu no seguiría haciendo esto – aconsejó refiriéndose al forcejeo – la toalla podría soltarse – ante la indicación Inglaterra se quedo inmóvil ocasionándole una pequeña risilla a su opresor. – ahora que estas tranquilo, hay algo que quiero decirte- se puso serio de pronto provocando que al mayor le diera un vuelco en el corazón. – Lo que oíste en el salón, es mentira – una vez aclarado esto desvió la mirada que hasta entonces había mantenido fija sobre el chico bajo su cuerpo.

- no recuerdo haber oído nada – se hizo el desentendido.

- se que si lo hiciste – lo volvió a mirar fijamente y obligó al otro a hacer lo mismo incrementando el nerviosismo que el más bajo sentía, sobre todo por la postura en la que se encontraban. Inglaterra de espaldas con ambas manos siendo aprisionadas a la altura de su cabeza por las del americano, el cual a su vez se encontraba con ambas piernas abiertas a la altura de la cadera del británico, pero sin sentarse sobre él.

- América… quiero vestirme – intentaba desviar el tema y escaparse de la bochornosa situación.

Inesperadamente Alfred dejo descansar su peso sobre las caderas de la nación europea.

- no quiero, soy un héroe y los héroes siempre hacen lo que quieren – y ahí estaba su actitud infantil haciendo acto de presencia luego de su momento de seriedad y Arthur enfadándose por su terquedad intentó golpearlo aprovechando una distracción para liberar uno de sus brazos. En un movimiento que no estaba calculado por ninguno de los dos, el más alto movió su cadera al intentar esquivar el golpe provocando un roce entre ambos que logro sacar un quejido al mayor que escapo de manera erótica de sus labios.

América perturbado y avergonzado soltó de golpe las manos del inglés aun sentado sobre este, a la vez que Arthur aprovechó esto para cubrirse su boca muy abochornado.

- ¿puedes… puedes quitarte ahora?- habló casi inaudiblemente, la vergüenza lo estaba matando. No recibió respuesta alguna y su opresor lejos de moverse de su posición volvió a acercarse más al cuerpo bajo suyo. – ¿Alfred? – pronunció el nombre dudoso y al seguir sin obtener respuesta se decidió a mirarle y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo besado por el chico con complejo de héroe.

**CONTINUARA… **

Chan chan chan! xD

El final del capítulo lo acabo de escribir, si no fuera porque me quede sin inspiración y por el sueño hubiera seguido escribiendo -_-

En fin, solo espero que este todo bien y me disculpo por el atraso, vuelvo a pedirles pasciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me cuesta mucho desarrollar la personalidad de Canadá, pido disculpas si no se adecua mucho. Lo mismo con el lenguaje de Francia, ni idea si las palabras están bien escritas (espero que sí).**

**A continuación y sin más… ¡el capítulo de hoy!:**

Recostado y apretando fuertemente su almohada soltaba en silencioso llanto sus lágrimas, liberando sus sentimientos de frustración y decepción al recordar lo sucedido en aquel encuentro con el francés que tanta injustificada ilusión le había hecho. Mientras volvía a rememorar los acontecimientos ocurridos la pasada noche nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer.

Caminaba intranquilo de un lugar a otro en la estancia mirando de tanto en tanto el reloj de pared y cada cierto rato se dirigía al espejo más cercano para cerciorase de que su apariencia era la apropiada para su – "cita" – se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Cuando al fin el reloj estuvo a unos pocos minutos de marcar la hora acordada salió en dirección al lugar indicado por el francés hace algún rato luego de que este le hiciera una breve llamada. Dejó a Kumajirou en el sillón y salió. Caminó sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba.

- mon petit! – sintió la conocida voz de su "padre" llamarlo a lo lejos y lo distinguió haciendo un leve movimiento con uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención. Se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa – ¿vamos? – le ofreció el mayor.

- ¿Dónde? – quiso saber Mathew.

- donde quieras – le sonrió el rubio más alto esperando la respuesta del más pequeño, el cual con un bajito "me da igual" comenzó a caminar unos centímetros más atrás del francés que lo dirigía hacia algún lugar apropiado para el canadiense.

Mientras caminaban Francia observó de reojo al menor, le seguía pareciendo que había algo extraño en la forma de comportarse de su "pequeño", parecía nervioso e inquieto. Estaba casi completamente seguro que algo le ocurría o que algo le ocultaba, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber eso. Decidió preguntárselo más tarde.

Caminaron durante unos minutos intercambiando en algunas ocasiones palabras triviales hasta que llegaron a un bonito restaurante que si bien no era demasiado elegante se veía en parte formal. El francés le abrió la puerta de la entrada al canadiense e ingresaron al lugar ubicándose en una mesa un tanto apartada. Cada uno pidió lo que se iba a servir del menú.

- y bien mon petit… ¿hay algo nuevo que quieras contarme? – trató de iniciar una nueva conversación con la intención de indagar en el extraño comportamiento de Mathew.

-no en realidad – respondió bajito – simplemente quería pasar tiempo con Francia oniichan – se sonrojó por la confesión. - ¿Por qué preguntaba? –

- nada en especial, solo me parece que estás algo distinto, pero debe ser porque has crecido tanto y casi ni nos vemos últimamente – hizo una pausa – además últimamente mi tiempo libre se lo dedico a las bellas damas que ruegan por un poco de mi amor francés – terminó con uno de sus típicos comentarios, solo que esta vez no se percató del daño que le hizo al menor luego de decir esto.

- oh…entiendo – trató de sonreír Mathew. De pronto se vieron envueltos en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el chico con rizo. – Francis… ¿aun me vez como un niño? – preguntó preocupado por la respuesta.

- es obvio que ya no lo eres – Canadá se sintió un tanto ilusionado con la respuesta – pero a veces no puede evitar hacerlo – confesó el mayor deprimiendo de nueva cuenta sin notarlo al de ojos azules.

Luego de la respuesta Francia volvió a notar otra cosa extraña en la conversación: ¿Canadá lo había llamado "Francis"? – Mathew ¿me llamaste Francis? – formuló la pregunto con un tono dolido.

- sí, ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el menor cuestionando con su típico tono bajo.

- ya no llamas "papá" a oniichan – lloriqueó. Mathew rió nervioso.

- disculpen… - ambos se voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, una hermosa mujer, alta y de buen cuerpo se les había acercado, bueno, específicamente el Francés. – ¿usted es el señor Bonnefoy no es cierto? – lo escudriñó con la mirada.

- si soy yo, preciosa – le sonrió seductoramente - ¿Qué se le ofrece a la bella dama? – la chica se sonrojó y rio suavemente por el alago.

- es solo que me han hablado mucho de usted y ahora que me lo he encontrado no he querido perder la oportunidad de conocerle. – le miró coquetamente.

El Canadiense simplemente se limitaba a observar la escena enfadado, queriendo hacer desaparecer a la mujer.

- me temo que en estos momentos no podrá ser – contestó el mayor poniendo una expresión de lastima al recordar que estaba con su ex pequeño compartiendo la cena – como verá estoy acompañado – le guiño un ojo al menor que se sonrojó en el acto – pero sin duda puede llamarme en otro momento cuando…se sienta sola – esta vez le lanzo una mirada coqueta a la mujer a la vez que el entregaba un papel con su número. La mujer se ruborizó, tomó el papel y luego de despedirse se retiró a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con un grupo de amigas. Mathew guardó silencio, agradeciendo al cielo que la chica se retirara.

- era una linda chica ¿verdad? – comentó para recuperar la comunicación con el menor.

- si… - respondió tratando de ocultar sus celos y enfado por la apreciación del mayor ante la señorita, pero Francia logro captar algo extraño en la mirada del chico.

- ¿Qué pasó? Pareces enfadado – se extrañó el país del amor.

- nada – respondió nervioso al verse en parte descubierto.

-no será que… ¡estás celoso! –le apuntó con el dedo en forma acusadora.

- ¿Cómo? – se puso aun más nervioso al verse expuesto - "¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos?" –

- no te hagas el desentendido petit – negó con la cabeza haciéndole a entender al chico que lo había descubierto.

- ¡no, no es así! – elevó el tono de voz negándolo.

- vamos, tal vez en un par de años más, cuando estés un poco más maduro las chicas se te acerquen más – intentó reconfortarle.

- ¿eh? –

- ¿ese era el problema verdad?-

- eh… ¡si claro! – volvía a disimular al comprender que el Francés no se había percatado de la verdadera razón de su ánimo.

Volvieron a conversar de cosas triviales hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era que se retiraran del lugar, Ya era alrededor de las diez y media de la noche. Caminaron en dirección al hotel, específicamente a la habitación del Canadiense, ya que el mayor había insistido en acompañarlo.

- Francia… - comenzó tímidamente el menor.

- ¿sí? – contestó mirándole de reojo.

- es que… quiero preguntarte algo – pensaba tantear terreno con el Francés y ver de una vez por todas si tenía alguna mínima oportunidad. Al ver que el francés se había detenido y le prestaba completa atención prosiguió. - ¿Qué harías si alguien… cercano se enamora de ti? –

- ahhh ¿problemas con el amour? – interrogó de inmediato.

- si – admitió sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. – Entonces… ¿qué harías?- repitió la pregunta.

- eso depende de si el sentimiento es mutuo – respondió.

- y si no le amaras, pero te gustara aunque sea solo un poco ¿le darías una oportunidad? – mantenía la esperanza en que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- ¡claro que sí! – Respondió emocionado – todos merecen una oportunidad en el amour sobre todo si es con oniichan – Mathew se sintió feliz de oír eso, pensando que sus oportunidades con el francés se incrementaban.- y dime mon petit Mathew, ¿Quién es esa persona especial? - la alegría que sentía fue reemplazada por el nerviosismo.

- pues… - dudo unos instantes mientras jugabas con sus dedos y miraba hacia sus manos.

- tal vez pueda ayudar, después de todo soy la nación del amor – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente tratando de inspirarle confianza. – y dime ¿de dónde es esa bella chica?-

- no es una chica – confesó aun jugando con sus dedos.

-oh… bueno, eso no importa realmente, después de todo no somos humanos – siguió sin sorprenderse por la confesión, reacción que Canadá agradeció internamente. – ¿es una nación? – adivinó, y el de ojos azules se lo hizo saber con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. – ¿España? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Austria? ¿China? – empezó a enumerar.

- Francia – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿sí? – preguntó sonriente interrumpiendo su listado de países.

- no, Francia – intentó corregir infructuosamente.

- dime pequeño – se extraño.

- quiero decir…- se detuvo un momento armándose de valor – que tú eres el que me gusta.

Un silencio se apoderó del momento entre ellos dos, Francis extrañamente no sabía que decir ni hacer ante la situación, a pesar de que esta giraba en torno a su especialidad: el amor. Por su parte el Canadiense se mantenía cabizbajo notablemente sonrojado.

- no… no sé qué decir – confesó el de barba. Nunca se había esperado que algo así fuera a suceder, menos con la única persona que conocía que nunca en su vida ha mirado con ojos que no sean de profundo cariño, un ser con el cual nunca ha tenido sus muy recurrentes pensamientos obscenos y ahora que lo pensaba se caía en cuenta de esto. – yo nunca he pensado en ti de otro forma ahora que lo medito – fue sincero y trató de ser lo más suave y cuidadoso con sus palabras.

- entiendo – dijo muy dolido el Canadá, ocultándolo todo tras una dulce sonrisa – perdón por todo esto – antes de que el Francés dijera cualquier otra cosa el chico del rulo escapó a paso veloz perdiéndose entre la gente, batallando para que ninguna lágrima se le escapara al menos en aquel lugar tan público. Pero diferente era el panorama ahora que se encontraba en su habitación recordando aquellos acontecimientos. Dejó escapar un último sollozo antes de decidir intentar conciliar el sueño.

Por otra parte, hechos no tan desafortunados se estaban llevando a cabo…

- "qué demonios"- Fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió pensar en aquellos momentos en que los labios del americano se encontraban sobre los suyos. Solo era un pequeño contacto entre ambos, pero el asombro del británico no habría sido tan grande de no ser porque de un momento a otro sintió como algo húmedo se intentaba colar en su cavidad bucal. Alarmado intentó escabullirse, no por desagrado, sino por la poca cordura que le estaba quedando y que le decía que no fuera a hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse más tarde. Alfred ante el nuevo forcejeo alejó unos centímetros su rostro del de la otra nación.

- ¿recuerdas lo que dije de la toalla verdad? – dijo insinuante con la intención de recordarle al inglés que en cualquier momento podría perderla si seguía con sus bruscos movimientos.

- ¡me importa una mierda la toalla! ¡Alfred, déjame! – le gritó ocultando su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

- ¿y ese es el lenguaje que se supone deba utilizar un caballero como te haces llamar? – se burló haciendo caso omiso de la demanda del más bajo.

- Alfred te lo advierto, tu bromita no me divierte para nada – le amenazó.

- ¿y quien dijo que era una broma? – aquella respuesta dejó sin palabras al mayor que le miraba exigiendo una explicación. Alfred lo observó detenidamente, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello aun mojado y revuelto, el cuerpo aun húmedo y su respiración levemente agitada por el forcejeo. Otra volvió a sentir aquel calorcito extenderse por su cuerpo igual que cuando jugó aquel juego. – "estúpido videojuego" – pensó agobiado ya casi sin poder reflexionar con claridad sin evitar tener fantasías con el cuerpo que mantenía aprisionado. De pronto sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a exigir atención.

Arthur sintió que algo extraño entraba en contacto con su cuerpo y no tardó en descubrir que era aquello.

- A…América – tartamudeó sin poder creerlo y sintió si es posible aun más caliente su rostro.

-lo…lo siento! – Gritó apenado intentado excusarse – pero tú tienes la culpa.

-¿¡que yo tengo la culpa! – se indignó el británico.

- ¡pues claro! Fue por verte así que yo… - calló de golpe percatándose que estaba hablando de más. La habitación quedó en silencio, el cual se prolongó durante unos segundos.

- será mejor que te levantes – le propuso apenado el mayor empujándolo levemente con sus manos posadas en el pecho del más alto sin hacer contacto visual.

- pero yo… ¡no quiero moverme! – volvió a aprisionar las manos del británico.

- ¡imbécil! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – cuestionó sin comprender que es lo que intentaba hacer el americano, el cual no le dio mucho tiempo para reflexionar pues se encontraba de nuevo besándole.

Alfred intentó nuevamente introducir su lengua lo que logró luego de realizar un movimiento que ocasionó un roce de caderas que hizo emitir un quejido al mayor esta vez comenzando a excitarle.

- al parecer también tienes problemas ahí abajo Iggy – le susurró dirigiendo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del de ojos verdes ahora sosteniendo el agarre del británico con la otra – y como el héroe que soy debo solucionar los problemas – luego de aquella escusa barata su mano entró en contacto con la zona por sobre la toalla haciendo que Arthur jadeara y se cerrara fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño para intentar reprimirse. Alfred comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela, sacando quejidos suaves del británico, el cual volvió a iniciar una lucha patética para liberar sus manos, acción que fue contrarrestada con un nuevo beso del más alto mientras seguía en su labor de otorgarle placer al chico bajo su cuerpo.

- América – dejó escapar en un suspiro después del beso ya dejando el forcejeo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rindes ante el gran poder del héroe? – Alfred al ver a sumisión del ex imperio aligeró el agarre, oportunidad que aprovechó de inmediato Arthur, quién lejos de contestarle, agarró de la chaqueta al mayor y de un tirón lo acercó plantándole un beso que no tardó en profundizar. Una vez que se separaron la mirada del británico había cambiado, se veía más afilada, deseosa y hasta peligrosamente atractiva a ojos del menor, quien al notar aquel nuevo brillo en los ojos ajenos sintió un atisbo de peligro.

- eres un niño Alfred, pero te estás metiendo en territorio adulto, ¿enserio estás preparado para esto? – sonrió seductoramente. Ante esto Alfred tuvo unos vagos recuerdos acerca de comentarios que había escuchado de Francis y hasta de Antonio referentes al pasado de Inglaterra, algo sobre piratas – "de manera que ha esto se referían" – pensó relacionando la actitud altanera que estaba mostrando con su pasado de "ex vándalo" como le llamaba el Francés.

- no soy un niño iggy, y te lo demostré cuando me independicé – se defendió con un comentario que sabia le llegaría al mayor, pero que de seguro no pensó que en su actual posición de "capitán Kirkland" (como decidió llamar estados unidos a la actual faceta de Inglaterra) le fastidiaría tanto.

De un momento a otro la ex colonia se encontró bajo el cuerpo del inglés siendo besado bruscamente por este y no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad.

- cállate mocoso – le ordenó entre el beso, mordiendo un poco el labio de Alfred luego de sus palabras.

No volvieron a dirigirse palabra alguna y pronto todo lo que se oía en la habitación no era más que jadeos, quejidos y gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar al contacto de sus cuerpos. Arthur se estaba comportando de la manera más lujuriosa que jamás Alfred se pudiera imaginar y estaba lejos de ser un uke sumiso como alguna vez, luego de aquel juego, habría podido pensar.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y de cualquier otra cosa que los distrajera. Ambos se abandonaron al placer y al desenfreno sin reparar en que cuando todo acabara habría muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar… pero eso por ahora, no era más que un detalle sin importancia para ellos.

**¿Chan?... ¿comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? Todo es bien venido para mejorar n-n **

**Faltas ortográficas deben haber (y bastantes conociéndome), trato de corregir, pero la verdad la ortografía no es mi fuerte, aunque trato mejorar y revisar.**

**En fin: ¿reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Siento que este no sea el capitulo, pero la verdad al notebook donde lo escribí se le hecho a perder el cargador y sinceramente no pienso escribirlo de nuevo esperaba que el problema se solucionara pronto pero en vista de que esto va a tardar (ya saben, depende de mis padres ¬¬) decidí poner este aviso.

Por favor pido paciencia y que no olviden el fic porque no lo voy a abandonar si es lo que pensaban.

Aprovecho de agradecer por sus maravillosos review que me animan a escribir.

Esperen el prox cap.

Atte….yo xD


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Oh yeah he vuelto! xD **

**Puedo adivinar lo que podrían estar pensando algunos, pero por favor pido clemencia. He aquí mi excusa: el notebook con mi historia no solo tenía malo el cargador, sino que también necesitaba un formateo, el cual no se le otorgó hasta hace una semana y pues como imaginaran…perdí el capítulo. Reuní todas mis fuerzas anoche para escribirlo de nuevo (uno totalmente nuevo porque no recordaba nada de lo que había escrito en el que se borró). Sinceramente no ha sido lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora, pero lo hice para que sepan que lo lamento mucho y que la historia si va a tener su final. Solo espero que aun así la quieran seguir leyendo.**

Alfred F. Jones dormía plácidamente, cuando la briza que entraba dirigida desde el atardecer agitando unos rubios cabellos británicos le causó una comezón en la nariz. Trató de ignorar la molesta sensación, pero finalmente decidió simplemente rascarse. Fue aquí cuando intento mover uno de sus brazos para lograr su cometido y al percatarse de que no podía moverlo calló presa del pánico con múltiples imágenes agolpándose en su cabeza.

- "que haya sido un sueño, por favor" – rogó, pero no sirvió de nada cuando abrió los ojos y vio la placida figura del otro chico junto a su cuerpo impidiéndole la movilidad de uno de sus brazos. Con brusquedad y rapidez se alejó de un brinco del británico horrorizado por la escena, despertando a su compañero de cama en el proceso.

Inglaterra abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando su hermoso color verde logrando divisar al culpable por el cual su sueño se vio interrumpido. No tardo en caer en cuenta de la situación. Se encontraba desnudo en una cama con su ex colonia en las mismas condiciones. Recordaba con lujo y detalles lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo peor es que había estado sobrio cuando todo ocurrió por lo que intentar excusarse con el alcohol no daría resultado.

- bue- buenos días iggy – balbuceó con nerviosismo el menor. Inglaterra enrojeció y sin explicación alguna salió de la cama velozmente, recogió su ropa y salió rumbo al baño. – ¡iggy! – le llamo el americano sin recibir respuesta poniéndose su ropa interior de manera fugaz para salir tras el mayor.

- "maldición, maldición… ¡Mierda!" – Gritaba en su mente – "¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"- comenzó a vestirse con desesperación sintiendo los pasos de la otra nación acercándose al baño. Arthur cerró rápidamente la puerta.

- iggy, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – intentaba encontrar explicación para el comportamiento del mayor, pese a que el mismo se sentía confundido.

Mientras lo seguía ignorando cada vez más preocupado y cuando creía que ya nada podía ir peor lo sintió… algo líquido caía entre sus piernas.

- "no…" – sintió deseos de llorar y callo de rodillas al suelo con aquello escurriendo y cayendo por sus muslos hasta el frio suelo. Sentía que ya no podía estar más abochornado.

Alfred al seguir sin obtener respuesta comenzó a inquietarse, y no ayudo para nada a sus nervios aquello que estaba oyendo ahora: Sollozos.

- ¡iggy por favor abre la puerta! – se desesperó.

- "no quiero…pero si no abro tirará la puerta y no quiero que me vea así"- el menor golpeó otro vez la puerta con un poco más de insistencia sin llegar a ser rudo. –Déjame en paz…bastardo – trató de reunir fuerzas y terminó con lo que estaba haciendo luego de una pequeña limpieza mientras que el golpeteo en la puerta había cesado. Después de un buen rato el británico salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose cara a cara con aquella inusualmente seria mirada azulada.

- el baño es todo tuyo – trato de actuar con rudeza y se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso al chico frente suyo.

- no necesito entrar aun – dijo extrañamente serio acortando distancia con el más bajo – iggy... lo de anoche… -

- lo de anoche no significo nada – le corto rápidamente tratando de huir del lugar de vuelta al plan de ignorar al menor.

- ¿Por qué no me haces caso? – le cuestionó al notar que el otro chico intentaba dejar de prestarle atención - ¿Por qué me ignoras?

- no es algo que debas saber –

- pero quiero saber – aseguró mirando firmemente al inglés, el cual se mordió levemente el labio y rehuyó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

- ¿el qué? –

- lo de esta mañana, sabes a qué me refiero – aclaró refiriéndose claramente al sexo. Alfred guardo silencio, no había reparado demasiado a analizar la situación, tampoco es que lo hubiera podido hacer antes con lo caliente que se había puesto al ver al mayor semidesnudo a su merced y mucho menos ahora con aquel violento despertar, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que el mayor le gustaba…y mucho, no solo eso, desde que lo había estado ignorando no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en él. De pronto la frase que le dijo Japón vino a su mente: "debería aprender y ser un poco más humilde y honesto, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Ahora lo comprendía. También recordó aquel juego. Sonrió al recordarlo sintiéndose en verdad estúpido por haberlo intentado negar. El gesto sacó de quicio al ex imperio.

- que es tan gracioso –

- ¿sabías que hay un personaje de videojuegos idéntico a ti? – Inglaterra al oír esto se iba retirar indignado por la falta de seriedad del menor, cuando este de pronto ya lo tenía acorralado contra la pared con su rostro sonriente muy cerca al suyo – tenías que haberlo visto – comento muy animado de pronto.

- qué demonios tiene que ver un estúpido videojuego en esto américa – el aludido logró hacerlo sentir furioso y herido.

- tiene mucho que ver iggy – su sonrisa seguía inmutable. – Fue ahí cuando lo comencé de experimentar – Inglaterra lo miró curioso, de pronto ya no se sentía tan furioso. Estados Unidos noto que esta vez no había forcejeo por parte del británico y agradeció por eso.

- ¿experimentar? – Dejó escapar con curiosidad con un leve tono de fastidio y cansancio en la voz – américa si esto es otra broma yo…-

- déjame terminar – infló sus mejillas infantilmente – que pesado eres – el comentario irritó al mayor quien estalló en gritos.

- ¿¡quién demonios te crees para decir eso! ¡Pedazo de animal!, ¡Vives burlándote de mí, molestándome, haciéndome enojar, incluso me lastimas constantemente y ahora tu… - al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla por la frustración un maravilloso roce en sus labios le hizo callar sus palabras y una ansiosa lengua le hizo tragárselas. Segundos después cuando quiso retomar la palabra aquellos labios que acababan de perder contacto con los suyos se le adelantaron.

- no volveré a lastimarte – junto su frente con la del inglés – hasta los héroes cometemos errores y el mío fue no darme cuenta de todo esto – Arthur quedó atónito y extrañamente no sabía que decir. – si me importas, y mucho – el ex imperio se sonrojó ante la confesión, pero tantos incidentes con el menor le impedían creer del todo en él.

-Alfred… no puedo creerte así como así – sonrió con tristeza.

- ¡te lo demostraré! – Tomó entre sus manos las de la otra nación – que lo de esta mañana fue enserio, que en verdad me gustas iggy – sus mejillas también se colorearon un poco al percatarse de lo cursi que estaba sonando – solo no me hagas decirlo de nuevo…es vergonzoso – soltó las manos ajenas para con una d las propias rascar su mejilla desviando la mirada en señal de vergüenza. De todas maneras el Ingles sonrió, pero aun manteniendo aquella mirada triste en su rostro.

De pronto el celular del ex imperio comenzó a sonar, Arthur separándose lentamente del estadounidense fue en busca de su celular, dio un hondo suspiro y contesto dando le espalda al menor.

- ¿Qué quieres wine bastard?... ¿esta misma noche? – Preguntó con desagrado – más te vale que sea importante – colgó y se volvió a voltear reparando el ceño fruncido y la infantil expresión de enojo de su ex colonia.

- ¿que se supone que debes ir a hacer tan tarde a casa de ese pervertido? – celos rebasaban su tono. Arthur quiso reír, pero solo enarcó una ceja.

- ¿el hecho de que valla más temprano o más tarde es un factor importante acaso? –

- pues no son horas para visitar a alguien- contesto molesto tratando de que se entendiera el mensaje.

- ¿por qué de pronto te interesa tanto que haga o deje de hacer? ¿ No le dijiste a Francia que yo no te importaba? –

- te dije que eso no era cierto – replicó – no quiero que vallas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De pronto te vas a poner celoso o qué? – se burló

- ¡siempre me pongo celoso por tu culpa! – contesto sin reflexionar, se sonrojó ante la respuesta que acaba de entregar e Inglaterra guardó silencio sorprendido. – bueno no siempre, de Japón y Francia…pero solo a veces – intentó corregirse evitando la mirada verdosa.

- ¿de Japón? God Alfred eso sí que es lo más ridículo que me has dicho en la vida – el americano puso cara de indignado mientras que el británico se dirigía a su pieza en busca de un abrigo ignorando su mirada olímpicamente.

- ¿Por qué no desmentiste a Francia? – alegó enfadado.

- ¿de verdad es necesario? La sola idea me produce nauseas – le miro con asco.

- entonces ¿por qué tienes que ir con él? Si estoy yo aquí, además acabo de confesarme y espero una respuesta– le miro con galantería avergonzando al mayor.

- ¿una respuesta? – se puso nervioso. Alfred asintió. – Acaso no está claro que yo… - no terminó la frase.

- ¿Que tu qué? - le alentó emocionado.

- ¡sabes de sobra que quiero decir! –

- quiero oírte decirlo, no es justo que solo yo lo diga –

- nadie te obligó –

- que cruel iggy, y eso que estuviste sufriendo justamente por eso– le contesto el menor.

- ¡no es cierto! – mintió para salir de la embarazosa situación. Finalmente tomo cualquier abrigo y caminó a la salida del lugar evadiendo a su acompañante – me largo – y de un portazo salió dejando a la ex colonia con la palabra en la boca.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez la imagen de Canadá cabizbajo y sonrojado pronunciando su declaración. Un cosquilleo en su vientre aparecía cada vez que esto ocurría y él se negaba a pensar que significara algo realmente importante como una revelación.

- "¡es que no puede ser!" – Se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación sin dañarse realmente – "muy bien, tranquilízate Francis y analiza la situación" –

Matthew realmente le agradaba y le encantaba estar con él, cuando dejo de ser su pequeño lo extrañaba como loco. Siempre había velado por su bienestar y nunca lo había mirado con malos ojos. Nunca había tenido algún pensamiento pervertido hacia este y mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

- "oh por Dios" – tomó asiento en el lugar más cercano que encontró, su sofá. – "vamos, no pierdas la calma que todo eso no significa nada"- el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

- France soy yo, Inglaterra abre – se oyó desde afuera y en menos de 10 segundo el británico tenia colgado de su cuello a un francés que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos – ¿pero qué demonios te pasa ahora? Suéltame – lo empujó sin mucho tacto para escrutarlo con la mirada.

- ¡no sé qué hacer! –

- oye tranquilízate y explícame – Francia suspiró e invitó a pasar al más bajo. Ambos se instalaron en un sofá quedando frente a frente. – ¿y bien? – retomó la conversación Arthur.

- creo que me he enamorado – y por primera vez en todo su existencia puso una cara de horror al hablar de amor.

**Espero que los diálogos no les hayan parecido demasiado forzados, en verdad me tomo demasiado retomar el fic, tuve que releerlo porque había olvidado la mayor parte de este. Fue un lio y ya no me salían tan naturales las personalidades de personajes que no debían porque darme mayor problema. Para no variar me disculpo si ven faltas ortográficas. **

**Esperen la conti, la próxima semana entro a la universidad x.x pero prometo que el próximo capítulo estará listo antes de que termine el mes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen la historia y que por sobretodo dejan reviews animándome a continuar (sobre todo aquellos bien graciosos que me sacan sonrisas). Otra vez me Salí de plazo, creo que debo coordinarme mejor con los horarios.**

* * *

Sus parpados ocultaban y exponían constantemente sus hermosos ojos verdes en señal de perplejidad manteniendo su mirada en el sujeto con cara de terror frente a él. Por un momento se sintió tentado de abandonar el lugar, pero tras unos breves segundos de meditación concluyó que si el francés lo había citado con tanta urgencia debía haber un muy buen motivo.

- ¿y no te haces llamar el país del amor? – le miró enarcando una ceja.

- no lo entiendes, esto es muy diferente – Francia se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, pasando una de sus manos por las finas hebras doradas de su cabello.

- no comprendo – dijo adoptando una posición similar en su lugar – ¿no me habías dicho estar enamorado al menos unas mil veces antes?, prácticamente amas todo aquello que se mueva y que te puedas coger –

- es por eso que esto es tan diferente y confuso – respondió con un tono que Inglaterra reconoció como duda y se preguntó si habría algún motivo por el cual este se encontrara inseguro acerca de lo que le iba a decir.

- podrías comenzar diciéndome el nombre de a quién te estas refiriendo al menos – al decir esto pudo notar como el francés se removió un poco en el asiento con nerviosismo, pero luego de un suspiro terminó por contestar.

- es Canadá – respuesta sorprendió al británico.

- ¿Canadá? – repitió esta vez a modo de interrogación sin acabar de creerse lo que el otro hombre le acababa de decir. –pero tú nunca… -

- lo sé. Es por eso que me siento así – mientras decía esto se levantó en dirección a un mini bar ubicado en una esquina y prosiguió a servir alcohol en dos pequeños vasos ofreciéndole uno a su invitado, el cual lo recibió gustoso. – Nunca había mirado a mon pettit Matthew así, es decir, no digo que no lo quiera o que no sea atractivo pero es que es…simplemente él – terminó con frustración sin poder aclararse del todo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente? – apenas formuló la pregunta, Francis le relató lo ocurrido, mientras el inglés le escuchaba atentamente.

- nunca había estado tan confundido en la vida – tomo el último trago de su vaso.

- eres más estúpido de lo que pensé – se rió Arthur sin ánimos de ofender realmente. Así que prosiguió antes de que se generara otra sus múltiples y estúpidas peleas – felicitaciones, tu realmente estás enamorado wine bastard - El sonido del teléfono móvil de Inglaterra comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación, el dueño del aparato le hizo una seña al de ojos azules para que le dieran un momento para contestar, aunque realmente no se viera muy feliz e hacerlo – que demonios quieres ahora Alfred – apenas mencionó el nombre, Francia le lanzó una mirada insinuante para molestarlo, la cual ignoró luego de un fruncimiento de sus gruesas cejas, volteándose para no verle la cara al francés.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo que tardaste tanto en contestar? – se oyó la ruidosa voz del americano por todo el lugar quejándose absurdamente por los escasos cinco segundos que había tardado en contestar (que según el eran de lo más sospechoso) causando una pequeña risita en el de barba.

- ¿qué te crees tú que yo estaba haciendo imbécil? – Le contestó casi gritando el inglés – no llames solo para molestar – le cortó.

- valla valla, parece que amerique no se encontraba muy feliz de que estuvieras aquí – comento insinuante.

- no digas nada – dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco – es simplemente que sucedió…algo –

- ¿que ya se acostaron o algo? – preguntó con la simple intención de molestar al británico sin pensar que en verdad le atinó a los acontecimientos. No fue consciente de esto hasta que se fijó en el evidente y fuerte sonrojo del ojiverde. – no me digas que… -

- ¡cállate! – gritó mientras tomaba al de barba por la camisa.

- no diré nada… por ahora – respondió con las manos en alto en señal de paz. En ese momento el celular de Arthur volvió a sonar.

- Alfred te dije que dejaras de molestar – volvió a gritarle por medio del aparato.

- como el héroe que soy no puedo dejarte con ese pervertido – chilló haciendo que hasta Francia pudiera oír lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡aquí el único pervertido eres tú!, tu eres el único que me harías cosas extrañas – rebatía sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

- pero iggy, después no parecía que te desagradara mucho – contesto a la acusación con un tono cantadito e insinuante, esta vez Francia no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia mientras Inglaterra no sabía dónde meterse, y con el rostro completamente rojo tanto de furia como de vergüenza insultaba al americano.

- Francia puede escuchar todo los que dices estúpido – le regañó.

- así sabrá que eres exclusivamente del héroe – ante esto Francia no pudo resistir la tentación de molestar un poco al chico de lentes, así que rápidamente se acercó a su invitado arrebatándole de sus manos el aparato.

- estas no son horas para que los niños estén despiertos, deja que los adultos se diviertan en paz – utilizó el tono más insinuante que su tenia – mon amour angleterre tiene asuntos pendientes con onii-san así que si nos disculpas – cortó la comunicación, apagó el celular, se lo devolvió a su dueño con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá en el que minutos antes había estado. – bueno y ¿en qué estábamos? –

- ¿te das cuenta que luego no me dejará tranquilo? – dijo con falsa irritación.

- como si eso te molestara –

- no realmente – respondió con una leve sonrisa que capto el francés – bueno y a todo esto no me has mencionado que piensas hacer, o ¿es que aún no tienes idea? –

- nunca me había sentido así antes, así que no estoy muy seguro de cómo actuar. Además aun no me convenzo de que este sentimiento pueda ser – tragó duro como si le costara acabar con la frase - … amor-

- no puedo creer que te autodenominaras la nación del amor – suspiró con cansancio cruzándose de brazos aun sin tomar asiento. – mira, te lo pongo así… antes incluso de que Matthew se confesara, ¿qué hacías con todo aquel hombre o mujer que notara la presencia de tu pequeño y osara acercársele más de la cuenta? Y no intentes hacerte el inocente que bien sé que lo que les ocurrió a esas personas no fue un simple accidente – Francia rió con nerviosismo.

- pero esa fue solo una manera de mostrar preocupación con todo mi amor de padre – intentó defenderse.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez en la que te enfadaste tanto con Matthew porque tuvo una "cita" con una chica que estuviste toda una semana sin hablarle y con un humor que ni Antonio pudo aguantar? ¿Dime, no fueron celos acaso? – antes de darse cuenta el británico estaba empezando a disfrutar de lo que decía, atormentando al francés.

- ya te lo dije, solo estaba preocupado por su seguridad – seguía negando las acusaciones.

- por favor Canadá ya es bastante grande como para eso, sin mencionar que no es un humano común, sino una nación – Inglaterra descruzo sus brazos y volvió a tomar asiento frente a la otra nación. – además en más de una ocasión te he oído murmurar su nombre mientras duermes e incontables veces te he visto posponer citas por él, cuando eso no lo harías por nadie en el mundo ni aunque la misma parís se estuviera destruyendo. Nunca le puedes negar nada, eres prácticamente el único que lo nota sin importar que, jamás lo lastimarías y el hecho de que nunca fueras capaz de mirarlo de manera incorrecta también puede significar algo, como que es tanto lo que lo idolatras que te sentirías sucio de tan solo pensar ponerle una mano encima, aunque sé que en más de alguno de esos sueños que ya mencioné su nombre no salía de ti de la manera más santa – para estas alturas Arthur ya ni se preocupaba por ocultar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación mientras que Francia a cada palabra que escuchaba ponía un rostro peor que el anterior.

- ya por favor no digas más – cortó al inglés más que atormentado – ya lo capte, ¿y ahora que se supone debo hacer? –

- qué extraño no suenas como tú, no es propio de ti quedarte sin hacer nada en estas situación – sin más se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se acercó a la salida – ya me voy, será mejor que hagas algo pronto si luego no quieres arrepentirte-

- lo dice el que mantuvo su amor secreto por un mocoso emancipado por más de dos siglos y lloraba como una nena no correspondida – se burló logrando que el tono rosado volviera levemente a las mejillas del menor y que se fuera del lugar dando un portazo. Francis sonrió, se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de acercarse a su teléfono y utilizarlo.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba produciéndole un leve dolor de cabeza. No iba a contestar, no se sentía con ganas de hablar con ninguna persona, lo único que quería era permanecer recostado y olvidar.

- "olvidarlo" – pensó luego de que el sonido cesara unos segundos antes de que volviera y así bajo esta situación estuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que al parecer la insistencia de quien le llamaba llegaba a su fin.

* * *

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, en menos de un segundo se entraba de pie con el ceño fruncido y un rostro de reproche enfrentando al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono? – comenzó el interrogatorio un celoso americano.

- ¿no te lo dijo Francia? Tenía asuntos pendientes con él – contesto desinteresadamente mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba siendo seguido por la mirada azulada.

- ¿Qué asuntos? –

- asuntos amorosos – dijo con la intención de provocar al menor, deleitándose con la expresión del rostro del otro – nada que te incumba – finalizó yendo rumbo a su habitación y lanzándose sobre la cama boca abajo – ¿y además que haces aun aquí? – preguntó ladeando su rostro para que no quedara sepultado entre la almohada y se pudieran comprender sus palabras.

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Esperarte por supuesto como el buen novio que soy – respondió con tal confianza sin percatarse que el rostro del otro chico había comenzado a arder al oír la respuesta.

- nadie te ha dicho que lo seas – Inglaterra sintió como el borde de la cama se hundía ante un nuevo peso que no tardo en caer sobre su propio cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo.

- pero iggy si ya hasta hemos hecho "cosas de novios" – alegó con énfasis en la última parte sonriendo mientras intentaba colar sus manos por los costados hasta el pecho de su amante en negación intentado abrazarlo, tarea que le era dificultada por las postura y la misma cama.

Inglaterra sonrió pensando en su respuesta y sin esperar más la soltó.

- he hecho "cosas de novios" con mucha gente lo que no significa que sean relevantes para mí y ni mucho menos mis amantes o novios – aclaró tratando de levantarse ahora que el americano había aflojado el agarre. Se dio la vuelta para poder mirar de frente a Alfred el cual mostraba en su rostro claro enojo.

- ¿Cómo Francia no? – más que una pregunta el tono empleado parecía más una afirmación.

- por dios no seas asqueroso, con Francia no – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

- entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes como tu heroico novio? – Preguntó mientras su rostro se acercaba más al contrario aun resentido por la respuesta del británico – tal vez tenga que darte otra prueba de mi amor – se contestó el mismo con tono lujurioso casi rozando sus labios con los de Arthur.

- sí, podrías – contestó suavemente mientras lentamente pasaba su lengua por los labios ajenos – o podrías apartarte ahora antes de que te corte tu orgullo – agregó mirándolo seriamente con sus ojos resplandeciendo con maldad – no creas que después de todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora te voy a aceptar y creer que de la noche a la mañana te has enamorado de mí – antes de que el chico de gafas pudiera hacer nada Inglaterra se levantó impulsando el cuerpo del americano directo hasta el suelo – ahora fuera que me voy a cambiar para poder acostarme a descansar y si te vas a quedar has el favor de molestarme lo menos posible – sin más comenzó a desvestirse bajo la acosadora mirada de su no tan deseado invitado, al cual por suerte esta vez no tuvo tantos problemas en evitar. Tal vez el cansancio le ayudo en demasía ya que en menos de unos minutos se encontraba plácidamente dormido, siendo incapaz incluso de sentir el diminuto beso que le dio el menor antes de enredarse entre las sabanas con su tsundere amor.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las 12 de la mañana, pero aun así no sentía deseos de levantarse, era si el dolor emocional se comenzara a transformar en algo físico. Casi no había podido dormir, pasaba de pesadilla en pesadilla y ahora lucía un par de ojeras en su pálido rostro.

Un sonido de algo siendo golpeado se podía oír de fondo, pero prácticamente lo ignoraba. Era la puerta siendo aporreada insistentemente por alguien. Mathew cada vez más consiente del sonido y en su deplorable estado decidió que si quería recuperar su depresiva tranquilidad sería mejor que se levantara y atendiera de una vez al ser que se encontraba fuera de su hogar. Pero todo se vino abajo al ver a Francis de pie con una mano alzada en muestra de que iba a golpear de nuevo, vestido con sus mejores fachas y un lindo paquete de regalo en la otra mano.

* * *

**Pude haber seguido escribiendo, pero consideré que si seguía tardaría mucho más en publicar y ya estoy bastante lejos del plazo acordado, aunque esto es más o menos la extensión con la que cuenta cada capítulo (podríamos decir que es mi limite xD).**


	10. Chapter 10

**He decidido que este será el último capítulo ya que no tiene sentido seguir alargando más el fic. Además diversos factores me impiden actualizar con frecuencia además de tener muchos otros proyectos en mi mente para otras series como Pandora hearts y ookiku furikabutte (ambas altamente yaoizables me pregunto si existirá esa palabra xD).**

Mientras observaba las estrellas a través del cristal de ventanal de su hogar acompañado de una copa de vino pensaba, recordaba todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años y se cuestionaba si había sido capaz de cumplir su promesa. Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, sonrió.

- dime Mathew, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquella promesa de cuando comenzamos a salir– preguntó ya sabiendo quien era la persona que había ingresado a su habitación.

- por supuesto – sonrió acercándose a la otra nación – ¿qué pasa con ella?

- ¿he cumplido? – Mathew cerro sus ojos unos segundos recordando aquel momento.

_Frente a él su cuerpo se paralizó y su cerebro dejó de funcionar, solo podía observarlo sin poder decir palabra alguna. No tardó en notar las grandes ojeras bajo sus enrojecidos ojos que resaltaban aun más bajo el tono excesivamente blanco de su piel. _

_- mon pettit – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar sin apartar la vista del otro chico, sintiendo que mientras más lo miraba más dolía su corazón al suponerse culpable del pesar de su pequeño._

_- Francia onii-chan – soltó casi en un suspiro de cansancio, impregnado de vergüenza al verse escrutado por la azulada mirada. Más aun estando consiente del deplorable estado en el cual se encontraba._

_Francia conducido por el sentimiento arrebatador de su pecho estiro su mano libre, dio unos pasos y envolvió con esta al otro chico cuya cabeza fue a parar sobre el hombro del mayor, al igual que las lágrimas que se le escaparon. Los brazos de Canadá tampoco tardaron en encontrar el otro cuerpo, aferrándose a él._

_- lo siento tanto – murmuró el francés controlando las ganas de llorar. Mathew negó con su cabeza._

_- no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa no sentir lo mismo – murmuró con pesar._

_- no, tu no entiendes – el mayor intentó separar de su cuerpo al canadiense lo suficiente para verlo a la cara – es algo muy complicado de explicar, si me dejas pasar tal vez pueda enmendar mi error – Canadá se quedó estático unos segundos pero finalmente se alejó de Francis y le permitió el ingreso._

_- puedes sentarte donde quieras onii-chan – le sonrió y por unos instantes a Francia le pareció un gesto verdaderamente triste y nostálgico a la vez, sonreír y llamarlo oniichan a pesar de estarse desmoronando y solo para y por él. Quiso llorar como un niño y se sintió la peor basura. Decidió esperar a que el menor se sentara para tomar asiento cerca de él dejando el presente que traía a un lado._

_- Mathew, perdóname por no darme cuenta de cómo te sentías – hizo una pausa para posar una de sus manos sobre la del otro – pero sobretodo perdóname por no percatarme antes de lo que yo sentía – no dándole tiempo al de gafas para pensar en nada tomó con rapidez y extrema delicadeza su rostro y depositó un efímero beso alejándose casi en seguida – por favor perdóname._

_El otro chico que no hacía nada más que mirar con perplejidad no tardó en enrojecer completamente hasta las orejas en cuanto su cerebro analizo lo ocurrido._

_- pero, pero... tu, no…yo pensé que tu no – sin ser capaz de articular ninguna oración coherente se llevó ambas manos a su boca avergonzado._

_- tenía miedo, de tenerte y desecharte como a tantas y tantos otros, tenía miedo de corromperte porque estaba demasiado ocupado protegiéndote. Pero siempre has sido lo más importante para mí y a pesar de ser llamada la nación del amor nunca había amado realmente a alguien hasta que te conocí. Perdóname por tardar tantos años en definir cuál era ese tipo de amor – tomo las manos del menor apartándolas de sus labios – ¿me dejarías besarte de nuevo mon pettit Mathew? – acercó su rostro pero no besó al Canadiense hasta que este con un leve asentimiento aceptó._

_- permite a onii-san recompensarte por todo, prometo que te enmendare por cada lagrima que hayas dejado caer – _

Canadá volvió a abrir sus ojos con una sonrisa- sí, definitivamente lo hiciste – se acercó tímidamente a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos y le besó.

-¡Alfred F. Jones, levante! estas ya no son horas para estar durmiendo – regañaba Inglaterra al americano que se encontraba aun envuelto en las sabanas dormido.

- pero iggy, anoche estuvimos hasta muy tarde… eres demasiado insaciable – el comentario le hizo merecedor de un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo al menor levantarse de un golpe mientras se quejaba- además pareces mi madre más que mi amante, aunque de cierta manera si fue así.

- ¡imbécil! – Volvió a levantar la voz notablemente avergonzado – si tienes tiempo para decir estupideces mejor levántate y vístete – le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación pero antes se detuvo y añadió – a no ser que tu deseo sea que yo prepare la comida debido a que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde al almuerzo en casa de Francis. Y en menos de dos segundos Alfred ya se encontraba tomando una ducha – no sé si alegrarme u ofenderme – murmuró el británico mientras se disponía a ordenar un poco la habitación – ¡demonios Alfred, tendré que volver a lavar las sabanas! – no tardó en obtener su respuesta directo desde el baño.

- ¡no es necesario, las volveremos a ensuciar en la noche! – el rostro de Inglaterra era todo un poema.

- ¡eres un cerdo! – Alfred rió con ganas e Inglaterra de todas maneras sonrió.

Mucho tiempo ya había pasado desde que Estados Unidos descubriera sus sentimientos por él luego de que se cansara de sus tonterías y comenzara a ignorarlo (aun cuando se enojaba enserio lo ignoraba, así descubrió que ese era el punto débil de Alfred y que privándolo de su atención podía lograr demasiadas cosas). Mucho tiempo desde que se autoproclamó su novio. Mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a aceptarlo y a convencerlo de que en verdad le quería, cosa que le costó bastante al americano.

- ¡hey iggy! – Se volvió a escuchar la voz del americano desde el baño – porque no te metes conmigo a la ducha, no es divertido bañarse solo – pidió con voz inocente.

- ¡no se supone que deba ser divertido, así que apresúrate o te dejaré aquí! – contestó a pesar de realmente querer entrar a la ducha con él. La puerta del baño se abrió mostrando la silueta desnuda del apuesto chico de gafas.

- no me hagas ir a buscarte – sonrió mientras se acercaba con los brazos extendidos al mayor. Inglaterra enrojeció.

- pero mira lo que haces, acababa de limpiar ahí, estas mojándolo todo – se quejaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás alejándose del otro chico cada vez que este daba un paso. Finalmente la pared le impidió seguir huyendo y rápidamente fue apresado por el menor.

- nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo si hubieras entrado a la primera al baño, ahora si llegamos tarde no será del todo mi culpa – sonrió antes de darle un beso corto al británico.

- no intentes culparme Alfred – le reprochó – pero si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una vez – le devolvió la sonrisa de manera lasciva – después de todo, ya vamos tarde. Lástima que te perderás las hamburguesas – Alfred alejó el rostro con rapidez mirando fija y seriamente al mayor.

- ¿Hamburguesas? ¿hay hamburguesas en casa del pervertido? – los ojos parecieron brillarle.

- sí y no creo que quieras que se desperdicien – no tuvo que decir más para tener al ojiazul listo para salir.

- ¡apresúrate Iggy que vamos tarde! ¡que lento eres!– chillo con mayor emoción que la de un niño pequeño. Arthur solo movió su cabeza con negación, pensando que hay cosas que nunca cambian y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que siguieran así por lo que les quedara de vida.

**xxxFinxxx**

**Siento que fuera tan corto el capítulo, pero ya tenía las ideas definidas y no dio para más. Espero que no se viera demasiado apurado el final, en compensación puedo hacerles un lemon de una de las dos parejas como bonus extra~ ustedes eligen n_n**

**Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado el fic. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y a aquellas que lo leyeron pero nunca comentaron.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
